Her beliefs
by This Ruined Puzzle
Summary: It's about an Athiest Girl in a Private Christian School (Chapter 10 up) It's not the best, but Feed back would be nice
1. Intro

She walks through the halls with her beliefs.  
She's mocked, not just of her peers,  
but of the teachers as well just because she chose being  
"different" for choosing her own way to understand things.  
She didn't bend her knees, she didn't talk to someone that wasn't there  
she just stuck to the facts, that way she couldn't be disappointed.  
Her friends would bug her about their beliefs, she use to really listen  
but after hearing the same thing over and over again, she learned just to nod  
and let them believe she understood, but wished they would let her be.  
Too much to deal with, she couldn't take it she always wanted hard factual proof.  
But they could never give her what she wanted they would say   
  
"Its about Faith, that's all the proof I need."

And she would roll her eyes

**"Its about science THAT'S all the proof I need" (not really needing science, just..just something tanagable you see)  
**

That would stifle them for a bit while she finished her lunch then ditched her friends.  
Sometimes she wondered why she went to the private school, was a better education  
worth all this?  
  
_**((Edited to me like or no like? Help with Ideas))**_


	2. The New Guy

Walking slowly through the halls, she went to her locker.  
She placed the books that she needed in the book bag, and took out the books  
She did it out the same routine she goes through each school day.  
As she shut her locker and headed to her first period class: Religions of the world.  
Though it was just one big Christian class, as in they talked about were Christian views on everything, but what do you expect from a Christian school?  
When she got to class and sat at her desk Mr. Forsit wasn't in the room, like he usually is awaiting the student's faces.   
She sat in her chair she pulled out her notebook and a pen and started to draw.  
Mr. Forsit walked in with a new kid, he was about 15, maybe 16?  
Well apparently he was in her grade.  
When he walked in everyone got quieter than before and each went automatically to his or her seats..  
"Okay Kids We have a new student to his name is-" Mr. Forsit began to say when.  
  
"I can say my own name, which is Brain Ero." Brain said looking for his new seat.  
She smirked a bit she knew Mr. Forsit hated to be cut off when he was talking.  
"Well then Brain go and sit next to Sara" he pointed to the seat next to her, she moved her book bag from the seat and went back to drawling.  
Mr. Forsit started to go on about how Islam was a Terrorist Religious group, as he has been ever since September 11th.  
Sara blocked it out and drew, Brain looked over.  
"what's that you're drawling?" he whispered  
Sara shrugged, she never knew what she was drawling until after she finished.  
"And Islam says to convert everyone to their faith, and if they don't they should be killed."  
Sara laughed a bit and shook her heard.  
"Well Ms. Smith, what's so funny?"  
"Well Mr. Forsit, didn't Christians do that to Native Americans? To the Incas? To The Africans?"  
"Ms. Smith Christians aren't told to kill, yes some people feel it's their duty to save souls, but that's not the point."  
"Yes Mr. Forsit, The point is people have killed in the name of Jesus…and your okay with that?"  
"No I'm not I never said I was."  
"But your saying that these Islamic people are so bad, NOT every Islamic person is a terrorist!"   
"I never said that they were"  
"Implying is just as bad as saying, if not worse!"  
Mr. Forsit skipped over her and started asking other students what they think.  
She looked down on her desk and saw a folded note.  
She rolled her eyes, was it another one that landed on the desk that was suppose to hit her in the head.  
Or would it tell her to just SHUT UP, as they usually did when she disagreed with Mr. Forsit.  
  
She opened it:  
  
**_Sara(or is it with an h? I'm not sure?)   
  
So you and Mr. F have a friendly relationship huh?  
Well I was bored and since I'm not an artist like you  
I thought to write a note to spare time.  
-Ero(Brain if you didn't know…the kid next to you)  
_**  
Sara looked over to Brain.  
Maybe this year won't be that bad? Brain seems like an okay guy  
'One of the more sane ones in this school' she thought to herself, the bell rang.   
She packed her stuff up and got up to go.  
  
_((How you like?, different?…I don't know anywho Review! I'm just going quickly through it changing things up I suppose)) _


	3. Lunch

It was Lunch, her other periods went by quickly, as she sat at her table, she saw Brain.  
Now Brain wasn't the typical "Cute" guy, he was more rough looking but some could say he was alright looking, he carried a Bible, but didn't seem like he imposed on others his beliefs, or so it appears to be that way.  
  
"Hey Sara, how's it going?"  
Sara looked up from her lunch trying to pretend she hadn't notice him.  
"Hey Brain…nothing much just eating my PB&J"  
He nodded. He sat down across from her. Brain just took out a bottle of water and began to drink it.  
"So Brain, why are you here? Did you get in trouble at your last school? OR are you here, because you want to be at a place were you can experience your God?"  
  
Brain kind of gave an odd look back.   
"Well, I'm here on my own, I did come here to grow closer to God, but that's also between me and him, and well, now let me ask you, why are You here?"  
Sara paused she liked his answer but she wondered if he was being another Christian, and knew that she disbelieved in all these Fairy Tales of this magical God that loves everyone and Blah blah blah.   
  
"I'm here because its ether this or the public school, and frankly, this school is much higher on the education side."  
He nodded "Yeah and plus the Lunch food doesn't look, like they just killed it here."  
She smiled and took a bite of her sandwich, the bell rang, and a loud voice came on.  
"Time For Chapel" it announced, Sara just rolled her eyes and started to pack up her lunch.  
  
"What's Chapel?" Brain asked  
Sara couldn't help but laugh.  
"Are you serious?" she paused, and he just nodded a bit.  
"Chapel is the church service they have here every other day, Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays."   
Brain nodded, "ohh that makes more sense."  
"What did you think it was?" Sara said as she stood up and was gathering her stuff.  
"Well you know the song _'going to the chapel going to get married'_" he said in his best attempt of a singing voice, which wasn't all that bad.   
Sara laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Well we better hurry we get detentions for being Tardy." She said as she made her way out of the Café, with Brian following her.  
  
**_((Any advice? Review and tell me, all advice will be taken into consideration)) _**


	4. After School

After Chapel Brain and Sarah headed out it was the end of the day.

Brain was happy and on fire, he enjoyed the worship time and the message.

While Sarah just shook her head, though the speaker had some points, it was all the same crap.

They were heading outside the school when Sarah looked to Brain "So What Bus do you ride?"

Brain laughed a bit "Bus?" he pulled from his pocket with a jingle "I have my own ride, need one?"

Sarah kind of blushed "-ohh silly me, uhh sure." Sarah followed Brain to his Green Ford Explorer

"Uhh aren't this a bit unsafe?" Sarah said a bit self-consciously 

"What you mean because they cause terrorism?" he chuckled

She shook her head with these eyes that were suppose to be 'evil' but it was cute

"no I mean don't the flip easily?"  
"Only when they driver is unsafe." He retorted back

She got in and placed on her seat belt, he did the same.

As he started up the car a song on the radio popped on

"_I want to fall in love with you, I want to fall in love with you, I want to fall in love with you,_

_ It seems too easy to call you savior, but not close enough to call you_

_ God now I think of the words that I can mention to show my devotion." _

Brain switched the station

"Sorry about that."

"Ohh don't worry about it, I actually like the melodies of most Christian music, and I even like a few groups."

Brain pulled form the parking lot, and pull out

"Ohh really, ohh yeah uh Where do you live?"

He said stopped at the red light.

"Ohh 2030 East Terrance AVE." She said looking out the window.

"Are you serious?"

"Uhhh yeah." She gave a look out the window.

"I live just a few house down from you." He  said

"Hey then you can pick me up to go to school to!" She smiled

"I guess so."

For the rest of the ride it remained a bit silent, not the weird awkward silence

 but its all-good nothing needs to be said silence. 

He pulled up to  Sarah's Driveway "Well here you go." He wrote on a piece of paper.

"Here is my Cell number, and here is my Home phone, call me if you ever need a ride anywhere."

She glanced down at the papers

"Thanks, hey what about school tomorrow."  
"How bout I swing by at 7:00 we can go to McDonalds to pick up something for breakfast."

She smiled and nodded waved him off, and headed into the house.


	5. Dear Dairy

Sarah, walks into the kitchen, and search's around the fridge looking for some edible eat's. Finding nothing more than a few baby carrot sticks and bottled water, she headed up to her room. She got on her bed and turned on a little lamplight, and pulled out a plain black book. She pulled out a pencil, and began to write:

_……Dairy, _

_You know how I said…school and life was just horrible? And how if nothing good came about death would be a doorway out. But, things seem to be looking up, I met this guy_

_Brain, I know I know I jump from suicide to boys, what can I say underneath it all I'm still a teenage girl underneath it all… I guess._

_But yeah I don't know what's going on anymore the guy is cute, but he's just a stupid sheep, raising his hands up praising something he can't see. He is just cute, but odd._

_A LOT of things are odd, I just wish, I don't know why people praise, pray, or believe in something that's not there, its like believing in the Easter bunny or Santa It's just all childish to me, I guess maybe its something about child like faith……ohh god……I'm actually remembering the classes, maybe I shouldn't pay attention so much…… but yeah…… ohh god I just wish I knew… never mind I just don't have an idea where my life is heading, but I feel a change coming, until next time Diary_

_-Sarah-_

Sarah shut the diary and put it away, she turned on her CD player as it played Dashboard confessionals, and listened as she tried to drift asleep. She looked over to the window and watched it to start to rain, she could hear the tapping of the rain hit against the window.

She just wasn't sure, she fell asleep. 

BEEP BEEEP BEEEEEEP 

**…………………………………**

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

"SARAH! Some boy named Brain is here SARAH!"

  
Sarah looked at the side, and saw the time,  7:15

"ohh  crap!"

Sarah, got up and put something on she rushed and got her teeth brushed and put deodorant on. And she headed out the door.

**((Author Note: Yeah I know most/all or whatever teachers aren't like this, I'm being slightly one sided, I'm just trying to depict a view from one that isn't my own ( a girl, nonbeliever yeah…))**


	6. First period

Brain, just smiled "You know we can't get to McDonalds and be on time for school, right?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "sorry…." She just fell back in her seat, and looked out the window.

She barely made it out of the door. 

They headed to school, Brain parked, and they got out.

"Hey Brain" a girl yelled out at him, she was a cheerleader, and she always led worship, probably

EVERYTHING a guy like Brain thinks about. Sarah just walked a head, she didn't want to stop Brain.

Who was talking to her, about little things. 'the new guy already Mr. Popular, well there goes my morning rides.'

She went to her locker got out some books, and headed to first period.

"SARAH!" Yells from down the hall, JUST when Sarah was heading in the door to her first class.

She turned around it was Brain, "Hey, what happened to you, I turn one second and you're gone."

"Well you were preoccupied."

"ohh you mean with Missy, nah she just asking about what songs for chapel to sing."

"ohh, I see, I guess…"

"Yeah…."

RING 

"Uh ohh, we're late, I'm sure Mr. Forsit."

"Will love to hear our excuse for why being late?" Brain answered.

They both walk in, LATE, two seconds, but still, LATE.

Mr. Frosit didn't say a thing.

The pledge was just about to go over the P.A.  Sarah took a seat in order to stand up for her rights, of self-expression.

Mr. Forsit cringed every time she did that which gave her more reason to do it, yet Brain just shrugged it off, he didn't

Understand Sarah and her feelings to oppose EVERYTHING.

Sarah didn't understand Brain's needed to stand up for things that can't be proven without a bible.

The Class went on as it usually did. 

The topic was 9-11 and what happened there, and how that it was just, all out war of Islam against Christians, or any nonIslams.

And that the Christian response would be war.

A Note appeared on Sarah's desk.

Hey Sarah 

_What is this guy, on CRACK!_

_Seriously……Christians response war…err well I know you don't really yeah but………_

_Still you understand that he's a total moron for his views on this…_

_I mean seriously who gave him his  teaching license, Bush when he was drunk?_

_Crap, I think he's noticing I'm not writing notes_

_By the way need a ride home?_

_Brain…._

Sarah smiled, 'well not every fundie believes war is the answer.'

The bell rang, "Brain, Sarah I'd like to see you two after class…." Mr. Forsit demanded coldly.


	7. Student to teacher

Brain turned to Sarah, who had rolled her eyes. Mr. Forsit, had asked them to lead a class together tomorrow, since they find that passing notes its far more entertaining. Brain just smiled and accepted Sarah pouted a bit just by letting a huff, but agreed, I mean how hard would it be, plus she could talk about her side of things. "So should we talk about how the forefathers of the nation based this country on a faith system, and had separation of church and state to protect the church? and since the nation has moved slightly away from the Christian aspect of life, that it was wrong to enforce church into the everyday life, of an American since this was the land of the free, and opportunity." 

Sarah looked at him and wondered if he had been for serious, "haha" she laugh wondering what his response would be. "Umm I wasn't joking" Brain said with the most sincerity about anything since he had met Sarah. Sarah just looked at him "Well I mean you do realize by saying they were men of faith is wrong I mean sure maybe they believed in a god, but they also used leeches as health tool, and plus its known that they didn't act on their faith." 

If Brain's jaw could drop to the floor, it would have, he knew Sarah didn't exactly believe…but….could she deny **FACTS!**

"Uhh Sarah, umm you uhh aren't serious…right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Uhh, eh… maybe we should talk about something else?"

Sarah agreed, there was no use into getting into a fight over this, yet…

"Should we do what now?" Brain asked as they headed down the hall, he had wanted to do that but it seemed wrong.

"How about the War on Iraq, I mean that is something we can agree on…right?" Sarah suggested.

"You mean Suddam was a bad person and deserved to be out of power?

"Errr how about Prayer in Public schools!"

"Okay Sarah I agree with you on that but…do you think half the kids will understand?"

"Yeah, but maybe not Mr. Forsit."

They sighed, and debated about it for the next three minutes until the next bell rang, it was time for class.

Sarah was going to Geometry AD(Advance) and was Brain was heading to Chemistry next time they would see each other would be for chapel, which was three periods away, but they took their own paths and headed their ways to class. 

Sarah went to say sorry for fighting over stupid things, but he was gone, and she was late, the second bell, nicked late bell rang.

"CRAP!" she said aloud as she rushed to her class room. 

**_Author Note:_**

**_How's it going? I'm thinking of taking this down off here and placing it over on FictionPress? What's your thoughts on it?_**

**_And how's the story flowing?_**

**_Also remember the story isn't exactly accurate you're looking through the eyes of an Atheist Teenager in a Christian Highschool_**

**_The way it all is portrayed is slightly seems unfair and such… so yeah…_**

**_Review!_**__


	8. Pizza

Sarah, sighed as the day ended, not only did she have to prepair a lesson, with some Idealogocal Christian, who wasn't as bad as most but was still a bit of fundie values in him. Sarah sighed as she waited outside of school for Brain, with her Detention pass. Brain came out of the school, with some popular people, who Sarah just wanted to be seperate herself from, Brain waved Sarah over, she slowly walked over.  
  
"Hey Sarah, we're all going to the Pizza Paradice, want to come with? Or do you want me to take you home."   
  
Sarah looked at the other people who seemed nice, she was a bit hungry, but she remembered she had no money, how lame was that, she had NO money...no job, her parents need like a 48 hour advance notice, before they lend any money out, so Sarah sighed. "I would like to but I can't"  
  
Brain looked at her wondering what was up, "Well if you want to come why not?" Sarah felt embarassed by saying this, but she couldn't tell a good lie, once in 4th grade when a teacher asked why she didn't have her homework she said that 'Well I did, but it dissappeared off the paper, I must have picked up the wrong piece of paper, no wait God Raptured the answers right off of the paper, err uhh..., what can I say that you'll believe?'  
  
"Well I have no money so I can't." Sarah finally admited, Brain nodded, "don't worry I can pay." Sarah felt flatered no one, had really offered to pay for her, they'd just nod and let her go on her own. Sarah, smiled then nodded "Yeah sure I'll go." so they all headed down town to PIZZA PARADICE!  
  
Pizza Paradice had probably been one of the most greasist places Sarah ever walked into, she looked around as she sat in a booth, next to Brain, and across from Jenni and Adam, the Mr. Popular, and Miss Popular couple. "So, Sarah, who does your hair?" Jenni said trying to make some conversation, "Uhh I do I guess." Sarah responded as she began to slurp her Cherry Coke. "Ohh, well looks very nice." She said as she drank her water. Adam laughed, "Okay lets talk about real issues, like what are you guys going to do for tomorrow's lesson?" Sarah looked to Brain, who also went to look at her, "Uhh, not too sure yet." Brain answered, they talked about a few things but never really buckled down on anything. The Pizza came, before they ate, they prayed. Sarah waited out of respect, but she didn't say do it for a non-existent god.   
  
They ate their Pizza with little chit-chat, after they ate, they sat there a little while longer, and talked, about meaningless stuff that would be forgotten after they left the place. "Well I have to take Jenni to swiming practice." Adam said, he nodded to Brain, and gave a little wink to Sarah. "Well Sarah, maybe we should hang out more often, sorry we have to go, but duty calls." they walked from the little meeting they had in the parking lot, and as they were going, Sarah picked up something they said before they left, "I never knew Sarah was so nice, I always heard-" the car door shut, and the honked as they pulled out of the parking lot.   
  
"So now what?" Brain asked  
  
A/N: Okay lot break I'm kind of back, how is this? what do you like? What don't you like?  
  
R/R 


	9. Beliefs

After Pizza, Brain and Sarah didn't know what to do, they just went home. Sarah was up in her room, and she couldn't sleep she had to figure something out, she had to find out what to teach the classes. She hadn't anything in common with Brain, they disagreed about just about everything, Bush, the war, Abortion......Nothing was a common factor. Then it dawned on her, the one thing she didn't really think of until just then, Their beliefs.  
  
She called up Brain to tell him her great idea. No one was home, butshe had to get ahold of Brain to tell him of her great idea. Sh etapped her foot on the ground trying to wonder how to get a hold of him, when the phone rang.   
  
"Hello..." Sarah answered "Sarah? err is Sarah there?" Brain's nervous voice answered back, "Yes this is her...who is this?"   
  
"Don't you have caller ID? well anywho this Brain, I do have caller ID, and I was in the shower when you called, what did you call for?"  
  
Sarah was sort of taken back, by the tad bit of rudeness coming from him, but she brushed it off. "Brain I have the greatest idea for tomorrows class, we talk about our beliefs."  
  
Brain was sort of taken back, they had two different beliefs how could they talk about this? They would end up argueing about all this. "Well..." Sarah didn't let him butt in she kept explaining "See I well tell things from how I see it, and you will say things from your end...deal?" Brain laughed a bit "Well you know I thought it wasn't sounding too good at frist, but now, it's pretty good." Sarah blushed from the other end of the phone, she was happy it pleased her.  
  
"well Hey I'll pick you up tomorrow, I got to get to work on all this see ya Sar." He hung up the phone, Sarah smiled a little and she started to write about her beliefs on everything.  
  
((  
  
I believe that everything can be explained from the start of this world, to 'modern mircales'. Everything is explainatory Faith is just for those who don't want to search for the truth of this all. It's for those who want to blindly dive into something that is just not there. Like how a little kid holds to Santa Clause or the Easter bunny, or Tooth Fairy, it's just something there to make people be good, so they can get some treat in the end.  
  
))  
  
Brain also started on his paper/speech  
  
[[  
  
God the one who can see me through, he's the reason and explaination to everything, From the creation of this world, to people suddenly healing. Those who cannot understand God, are those who cannot understand things they can't see. They Don't understand the wind on how it moves but it does, it's there, you can't see it but you can see the effects of it moving. People who don't believe in God, are those who can see understand the simple things of life, I mean it surronds us everywhere it's shown in all nature that there is a God.  
  
]]  
  
((  
  
Nature conters what the Bible says it's impossible for the world to be created in less than 9,000 years when the world is over 9 billion, and if a god created this all, why is there no mention of seperation of colors (different races). Wars were fought in the name of this god, how can a god that is all about loving his people, be about killing people? And why should this god have a right to say in the matters of love, I mean you can't choose who you love, so why should it matter if it doesn't effect you? And where do people have the right to express the authority of the bible? I mean wasn't it written by people who were concidered crazy in their times and ours? so whose to say they're right above all others. There are too many gods, religions walks of life to control this whole aspect of the ONLY way.  
  
))  
  
[[  
  
I believe the Bible was written by man inspired by God, the word is God breathed, and we can take in the whole Bible or none of it, it's not about picking and choosing what you believe. The Bible strikes out a lot of things Homosexuality, which is why I'm against Gay marriage. It takes about the value of life, which is why I'm against abortion. The Bible is the authority which I try to live my life on. It's the only religion that I've seen that you are saved because the action of God, sacrifice for his people, not the sacrifice of us for God.  
  
]]  
  
They both laid down they were tired, and they weren't down with what they had to write about, but they were going to work on it once they woke up. Sarah fell asleep, as Brain said his nightly prayers.   
  
{What do you think, Like? Don't Like? Tell me Review} 


	10. Her Beliefs His Beliefs

**Chapter 14**: _Her Beliefs His Beliefs_  
  
Sarah woke up in the morn', she looked all around and grabbed her note book, did her usual morning routine, took a short shower, brushed teeth, drank OJ right after (though that always left a sour-sweet taste in her mouth). Sarah dashed to the common room(living room) too see if Brain was here yet. He wasn't which was alright, she just thought of the PERFECT class lesson. Talking about their beliefs, though this might catch Brain a little off gaurd, and he'd have to prepair something to say, and well Sarah just wasn't too sure, Brain was able to do something like that.  
  
**HONK HONK**  
  
Sarah look outside Brain was awaiting in his Jeep. She grabbed her bag and called out "I'm leaving bye, love you." She headed out almost tripped out the door, and headed to the jeep. "Guess What!" they both seemed to say in unionsin. They looked at each other, in a way knowing that the other's idea/plan COULDN'T be as good as the other, but Sarah thought to be th kind one "You go first" Brain smiled and gave a thankful wink as he pulled out of her drive, "I came up with the best idea....EVER" Sarah rolled her eyes with a 'bet not' look about her. Brain noticed but didn't care he KNEW she would love this idea. "You see we will just give a speech on what we believe, and why. It'll show different areas about how we look about at life and all." Sarah, blinked and looked at him at much to her suprize. "Are you serious..." Brain started to feel unsure about the whole ordeal, "Yeah...why?" Sarah looked at him with a flicker of a smile. "I thought of the same idea last night, I started to write the things I believed in the most." Brain grinned "Yo tambien." Sarah gave a look "Me too" she gave an approving nodd.  
  
The rest of the ride was a pleasent one, Brain spent the remained watching the road and heading to school on time. While Sarah finshed the rest of her speech or rather gave order to it. "So, you think he'll like it?" Sarah asked, Brain not really sure as to what to say, shurged. "The futures not ours to see Kaysura sura." Sarah was a bit freaked out, that was a song on the oldies station, she was going to have to give this boy a taste for music before long. They got out of the jeep and headed into school both were feeling might fine. The 5 minute bell rang as they hurried off to class hoping not to be late.  
  
Brain and Sarah walked in together, the class had been awaiting this, but even more so Mr. Forsit was awaiting this, he wanted to see them fail really. He was hoping for it so much he could just about taste the F in his lips, Sarah looked at Brain. "Should I start or you?" Brain bowed and let her go ahead "Ladies first of course."  
  
Sarah cleared her throat and she begain. "We here attend a Christian School, while not all of us are christian. We here are taught to pray, and believe in something that isn't seen by me at all, even if I do try to see with my heart" a little whisper dispute at this moment, Sarah stopped and then went on ignoring it "We are taught to love thy neighbor, but yet are told it's okay to make someone feel an outkast just because they were born to love someone of the same sex. We are told we each have a choice in everything, but we're not to have abortions because it would be a murder, well what about Captial Punishment? I'm not claming to know everything, or anything other than what I believe, what I believe is this: I believe Love is truly blind, you can't choose who you love." This seemed to bring up a little bit of disgust from some people. "I believe that I should be allowed to do what I want, with **MY **body, I believe that a person should do unto others what they would want done unto to them, within limits. I'm not sure if it's okay to go into a country that is going okay by itself, just to gain some oil." Someone slammed thier fist down. "I believe that you get in life what you put in it, and not everything happens for a reason, sometimes crap just happens." Sarah went for her conclusion "I believe in things that probably most of this school dissagrees with, if not all, but these are the things I believe in very strongly very very strongly."  
  
Sarah went and sat down, Brain stood up and clapped, in was followed by some jeers and boos and some unexpected claps, Mr. Forsit seemed impressed. Brain went up to give his beliefs. He gave Sarah a wink and begain. "I as well have a list of things I believe in, much like to Sarah's but I don't know if people agree or disagree with me, it's just somethings I do believe in. I believe that Love is something that never changes I believe love isn't seeing, and lust is blind, I believe that certain things like Homosexuality is wrong, but it's not always a choice, it's more of something from someones past has effected them to make them be like that. I believe that Murdering babies is wrong, but giving what's due to those who are in prision should be done so, if it's done with Justice. I believe love is a strong thing in this world, and true love, is a hard thing to find. I believe that we should preserve the rights of the innocent, I believe we should be allowed to do what we want with our bodies, as long as it won't affect another. I believe that conflict is the result of misunderstanding. I believe we are to be accountable for our actions. I believe that Jesus is the way the truth and the light, but I also firmly believe that pouring out and smoothered someone with our beliefs isn't right, they have to come to believe on their own. I believe in doing unto others as you would want to do, being the bigger person, and that when someone isn't a friend to you, you should be a friend to them, because a friendship isn't about you it's about the other person. I believe we need to be more selfless. and last but not least I believe we must be loving to those who seem to hate us, or to those who seem to misunderstand us, for love can bring things together, and hate will bring things apart. I'm not the best person with words, but I hope my beliefs came across just as well as Sarah."  
  
Brain went and sat down next to Sarah, and there was a lot of clapping, and Mr. Forsit got up and looked at the two of them, "Well you two seemed to out do yourselves, very nicely done. Now as for the rest of you, I'd like you to write a paper 3 pages NOT double spaced size 11 font, TIMES NEW ROMAN ONLY. Due, tomorrow." And the choir of moans went off. Sarah and Brain had done very well. The Bell rang class was over, Mr. Forsit came up to the two and looked at them "Very well done, I'm suprized that you were able to do that with the amount of time you were given, you two receive A's, and don't worry about the others, I'll give them till next week to complete. Enjoy a homework break." The two smiled and left. 


	11. AfterShock

_Chapter 11: AfterShock_  
  
Sarah looked at Brain she couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe that she did something that Mr. Forsit liked. Sarah just amazed at herself. Brain smiled and waved her goodbye as he headed to some other class. Sarah had study hall this period for the rest of the semester. She went in the room and sat down, there were a few people from her other class there, that had heared her speech. A boy named Trevor Sella came over and sat next to her. Sarah was quite suprized she had never really talked to him, he was more popular than Sarah...by far...  
  
"Sarah, that was an amazing speech you gave." Trevor said, and before Sarah could give a poliet thank you he kept talking, "you know I believe in the lot that you said, but I also believe in God, but I guess what I think I'm saying is just that....thanks, I mean I never thought anyone would have the balls to say what they REALLY believed in front of Mr. Forsit." He got up and left the table she was at and Sarah just smiled, she did good. "_Sarah...psshh S-A-R-A-H_" Sarah looked out the door there were two girls, the ones she used to be BFF with..(that's Best friends forever)... She got up the study hall teacher really didn't seem to care what the kids did as long as they didn't disrupt them from reaing the paper.   
  
Sarah stepped outside into the hall, she hadn't really spoken to them for a little while, "Hey we wanted to say we thought that was cool...that you said your beliefs we never really knew what they were, and were always afraid to ask." It was Jessica Ewort and Tammy Roe, they seemed attached at the hip, they were in EVER class with each other, there were other in the group but the other girls were FAR to perfect and 'godly' to talk to Sarah since she left their table. "So yeah, were wondering want to come to the mall after school?" Sarah nodded, she didn't really have anything else planned. Jess and Tam left and headed down the hall. Sarah's life kind of did a 180 spin or something.   
  
**BEEEEP(Period bells)**  
  
Sarah went back in the room and got her stuff, she went to her most hated class Worship. Sarah just got up and went into this room, she just doing this all in vain, she didn't believe in this god or any god, so why would SHE have to do this? It was stupid, each day they sang songs, then they listen to some lesson, then there was this invination to come forward and ask for a new life or something, that Sarah just didn't understand. Brain sat with her but it still wasn't the same, it was just weird and stupid, and Sarah just didn't feel like sitting through it.   
  
Worship ended, and Sarah was drained she thought she was going to die or something, she was just pleased that it was over with. Sarah was ready to go to the mall. She waited outside the school for the girls to come and pick her up. "Hey Sarah." Sarah looked and it was Brain, "So off home?" Sarah shook her head. "I'm going to the mall with some friends" Brain nodded, and before she could say anymore, or before he could as another question Tammy and Jessica came up and scooped Sarah, "Lets go, I hear they're having this big sale." Truth be told Sarah wasn't going cause of some sale, it was because these were her friends. Brain had a bit of confussion on his face when he saw those girl take Sarah away.  
  
"Weren't they planning a prank on some girl?" Brain muttered to himself, as he headed to his jeep. He looked back but still was unsure of what to really do, plus it was probably nothing to really worry about.


	12. The Mall

Sarah sat in the car with Tam and Jess, they listened to some Christian band on the way to the mall, then that's when Sarah was feeling brave she looked at her one time best friends. and she couldn't stop herself from asking, and knew this might ruin it all but she couldn't just go about like nothing had happened.

"Why did you guys leave me?" Tam and Jess looked at each other uncertain on what to exactly say,

"Well Sarah you just changed...and we figured you didn't want us in your life"  
Tam replied looking back at her from the mirror. Sarah didn't really buy into that

mainly because when Sarah started to talk about her beliefs in 9th grade they wanted her to stop talking to them, not in a blunt way, they just ignored her a lot and didn't invite her to parties or anything. That's when life really started to suck for Sarah. But Sarah wasn't going to fight about this right now, she let it go and they continued their way on to the mall.

As they got there they walked around, they went to the Gap and bought some clothes on sale, and then Jess had the big idea to get their hair done. Sarah liked her hair but she did want something new done to it nothing extreme just something new. Sarah was the first to go Jess and Tam smirked at each other out of the sight of Sarah.

"So what do you want hun?" the hairdresser asked, Sarah just shrugged.

"Ohh we have an idea!' Jess said in her perky self, Sarah nodded like sure. "but I want it to be a surprise." Sarah nodded like it's fine. She sat up straight and just closed her eyes the hair dresser went out and cut her hair, Sarah hated having her hair done but she wasn't worried, then she heard a noise...

buzzzzzzzzzz

Sarah just let it go until she felt it go on her scalp, she didn't move she didn't know what was going on a few minutes later. "All done." The hairdresser spun the chair around, Sarah looked in the mirror and saw herself...her long beautiful hair was gone...She bit her lips tears filled her eyes. She got up and looked at Jess and Tam, "bitches." she muttered and left she actually ran. She found herself in a bathroom stall crying her eyes out, why did they have to be such...Life sucks at times 


	13. Beautiful

She sat there in the bathroom stall crying. She couldn't help it. Those...friends...Tam and Jess they were horrible, and to think that God was someone to be a God of love when his followers did crap like this. She hated life. She would probably leave the school Sarah HATED all of them from the bottom of her heart. For being like this for being jerks.

She ran her hand through her hairless head, she wasn't vain in looks at all it was just, she loved her hair. She loved how it would just be there, and now she would start all over. She got up out of the stall and looked into the mirror, she looked at her scalp. She was hairless. She wiped the tears away, "Crying won't solve anything, getting even will."

Tam and Jess walked in the bathroom she glanced at them and twitched her eyes and made them feel pain the bathroom mirror shattered, the toilets sprung up with water like a geyser. She would have her revenge.

Her day dream kicked out, moments like this she wish she could be like that Carrie girl in those movies. but alas she couldn't. Sarah looked at herself, she wasn't going to let them get to her. She walked out and went to some store and bought a hat and put it on, if she was going to be bald she WOULD be fashionable.

Brian drove straight to the mall, as he came in he saw Tammy and Jess, they walked up to him smiling sweetly. "Wheres Sarah at?" he didn't even know their names. Brian looked around for her to be somewhere close, "uh...Sarah?" he called out but no response. The girls looked at him as he past them by, "How rude?" Tam said to Jess.

Sarah coming close to him, she saw him, this was the last person she wanted to see, she started to turn around and walk the other way, he wouldn't know that was her if she was bald. but it was too late the moment she turned around. "Sarah wait up." Sarah took a deep breath. She couldn't handle this she WOULDN'T cry in front of him or anyone. He came up and looked at her.

"what happened?" she started to cry, she hated herself for being a hypocrite.

He realized this wasn't a good thing, that this was a mistake, maybe this was the prank, whatever it was he couldn't help but to look into her eyes and smile. "You're Beautiful." Sarah losing all guard just buried herself into his chest and cried as he held her in the middle of the mall. After a few moments they walked out of the mall together, "Lets go for a drive." she hadn't really said anything at all she just nodded. The drove for hours, in the country not speaking just listening to the radio, and enjoying the country side.

It was almost 1 in the morning, Brian pulled up to Sarah drive, she had forgotten to call so her parents were waiting by the window worried. She got out of the car, "Brian seriously...thanks." He just smiled and looked at her, "I'll pick you up tomorrow?" she shrugged. Something about him made her feel no fear, but she wasn't sure about anything everything was just too much too fast. She waved goodnight as she went into the house of worried soon to be awed and shocked parents looking at her hairless scalp. This was a horribly good night.

and she hated herself because over everything she was feeling good-happy against everything, because a boy said she was beautiful. 


	14. Girly

Days, Weeks, a Month went by, Sarah and Brian had been together everyday after school, they forgot everyone else. Everyone in school knew about Sarah's hair, and quiet of a few people were disgusted with Tammy and Jess. Sarah didn't really talk to many people other than Brian.

Sarah's hair was growing it was real short but she missed her hair tremendously. Brian smiled as he looked at Sarah, she brought a new element into his life. She made him question somethings, but it really just made his faith stronger. Brian NEVER brought religion up Sarah was the one who seemed to have a question which brought something up.

They were sitting in Brians living room watching whatever was on VH1 at the time, Brian was running his fingers through her short hair. Sarah was content with life, she still hadn't forgiven Jess and Tammy and never would, she doesn't care, as far as shes concerned they don't even exist. In fact as of right now no one else exist. They spent every afternoon like this just lounging around doing homework and watching tv.

"Sarah." Brian spoke up durrng a commercial. "huh?" Sarah responded as she was finishing up her homework. "Well, I was wondering what you were doing next Saturday." Sarah put her pen down and looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, "Not too sure...why do you ask?" Brian sort of just smiled, "Well, I was wondering if you want to go to prom with me?"

Sarah smirked and shook her head, "You know I hate those things." Brian nodded agreeing he did know this much was true. "But I don't know, I guess it would just be nice to go and do something as-" Sarah eyed him, "I don't like all those things getting all dressed up wearing shoes that kill my feet, listening to music that sucks, and being surrounded by people who I hate." Brian just gave a half smile, "Please...just do this for me..." Sarah rolls her eyes "okay."

Brian winked and smiled, "Great I'm going to set things up." Sarah just finished her homework up and wondered what type of hell she was setting herself up for. Brian was setting up plans for dinner at a nice restaurant. Sarah realized she needed to go buy a dress, she got up and gathered her stuff, "I'm going to go, I'll see you tomorrow." Brian waved her out.

Sarah's life has totally changed she was dating a nice guy well sort of they never really made it official it just sort of all fell into place. She was getting along with most people in her class. She was seeing she was really beautiful, because someone saw something within her, that she herself could never see. She hated and love this, she hated because she being all girly no matter how much she denied it. She loved it because she was hanging out with her best friend daily.

Sarah was learning more about Christianity in the last month then the past three years of being at that school, she didn't really ever talk about religion, but she saw how it made Brian different. She thought that was respectful sometimes foolish, but respectful.

Sarah borrowed her parents car and went to the mall, she got a red dress. It was a strapless, sexy dress. She wasn't sure of the dress code, but she was pretty sure that this was fairy modest enough, if not she would just have to put on a jacket and sneak in. She tried it on and really did like it. She bought it then returned home. Sarah noticed one thing everything in her life became seemingly dull without Brian next to her. She rolled her eyes at herself "quit being a girl" she said to herself as she drove home. Sarah changed the radio station to Wi809 when she looked back up she was in the other lane, she swrived out of the was and drove off the road into a ditch. She stopped and was shaking.

She got out of the car and looked around there was no damage, and she didn't hit anything. "Hey are you al- Sarah?" it was Tammy, Sarah just glared at her and got back in the car, and pulled back up on the road. Sarah was pissed and just drove home, she just wanted to go and talk to Brian she knew that would make her feel better. 


End file.
